White roses stained in blood
by Tragic soul
Summary: What happens when Inu is transformed and kills Kagome? Then she comes back years later? Read and find out and always review smooch
1. Goodbye Love

White rose stained in blood  
  
InuYasha gave Kagome a white rose.  
  
It was stained with her blood that night.  
  
The rose wilted in her heart,  
  
  
  
InuYasha held her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome.. how.." "Shh..InuYasha promise me something...I can have another rose." she said looking down at the sharp rose stabbed in her heart. "Kagome..I am so  
  
sorry." "It wasn't the real you InuYasha.. ...I know that." "Kagome." tears fell from his face to hers. "Don't cry...because I am not afraid to die anymore." He looked  
  
at her with a pained expression. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I am...not.....afraid." her her fell back and her hand slipped from his cheek. "Kagome!!"  
  
"I am sorry child." Keade said placeing her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He looked towards Kagome's body which was getting ready to be burned. "It was my  
  
fault Keade, I killed her." "Ne, child it was the evil demon in ye, not ye yourself." 'Kagome.' was all he thought.   
  
Years had passed, but it seemed like eternity to InuYasha, he still hadn't moved on, he doubt he ever could. Everyone knew it wasn't him and somehow forgiven him  
  
but the problem was he hadn't forgiven himself.   
  
'   
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
  
  
Why don't I like the boy I see  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To do the kind of things I did last night.  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me'  
  
What do you think I am sorry it is so short. I have a web page please check it out. www.expage.com/tragicsoul it would mean alot if you would look at it and sign   
  
my questbook. I think I might move to Japan and become a Shinto priestess or start a small shrine over here. What do you think? got to go *smooch*   
  
P.s. 1 more chapter to go on this one. 


	2. Never, not like Kikyou,

Urasuia's sister Srasuaia arrived at the village where Kagome was buried. "Ah, here is where the young shrine maiden lay." she stole the ashes, and made her way  
  
back to her cave. Making the body out of clay using her elder sisters spell.  
  
An hour later, InuYasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango, arrived. "Who are you!." Srasuaia evilly laughed. "You must me InuYasha. I bring back your lover and this  
  
is the thanks I get?!" "Wha..what are you talking about?" She stepped aside to reveal the young girl standing behind her. "Ka..Kagome?" Her eyes had no pupils and  
  
she had emotionless expression on her face.At the utter of her name, Kagome was reborn. Her eyes had pupil and her face gained expression. "Inu..Yasha.." she   
  
turned to Srasuaia, with a hateful look on her eyes. Kagome killed Srasuaia with her hands. "Kagome?" She ran to InuYasha embracing him. Sango and began to   
  
weep. "Kagome!" Shippou hugged her though he now was a teenager. "Shippou how you've grown." "Yeah."  
  
The day was filled with joy and happiness.  
  
Later that night, Kagome sat down on the cliffs edge watching the stars. "Kagome, what are you doing." she stood up. "InuYasha I can't." "What are you talking   
  
about what can't you do?" "I..I can't go on living like this..in this shell." "Kagome?" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Don't you want to be with me?"  
  
he asked quietly. She looked at him shocked and stepped foward hugging him. "Ofcoarse I do, InuYasha, you are my soul mate, and I love you. But I can't I am  
  
sorry my love." "Why not." he said looking down at her. "I can't live like Kikyou." she said with a sad smile planted on her smooth lips. "I can't wonder the earth  
  
takeing souls of maidens to survive, I can't, I won't." he starred into her eyes. "Kagome...I..but we're finally together." "Oh InuYasha." she said placing her cold   
  
clay lips on his. InuYasha returned the kiss, Kagome had begun crying, she grabbed his clawed hands and stabbed it through her. "Ai Shiteru..Inu..yasha.." she said  
  
falling off the cliff. Kagome's blood was all over his hands, and in his hand a white rose from her chest. "Kagome!!"  
  
He was about ready to leap off after her when he felt a hug from behind. "Ai Shiteru InuYasha, we'll be together forever someday." she kissed the tip  
  
of his ear and disssapeared. When she dissapeared, her blood from his hand, and the smell dissapeared too. Left in his hands was a single white rose, no blood  
  
staining it, tears slid down his cheeks, as he tossed the rose into the valley bellow.  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in Keade's hut. "I, child, we must respect Kagome's wishes." Everyone nodded. Sango sighed. "Kagome didn't want to live like Kikyou tormenting  
  
you InuYasha. With your everybreath you hurt when Kikyou was alive." InuYasha sighed for an answer. "I know Kagome, will be with us someday." Shippou said  
  
with a hint of wisdom in his voice. Miroku nodded. And Kiria purred. InuYasha smiled. 'Yes Kagome I know I'll be with you someday. Ai Shiteru my love. ' "I know."   
  
he heard in his ear and smiled.  
  
Sorry it was so short well what did you guys think? 


End file.
